Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds: Act Three
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: The final battle between good and evil. This is also the conclusion to CC: The Two Worlds. Please refer to Act one and act two of CC: The Two Worlds if haven't done so.
1. Act Three, Scene One

Weee! The end of Act Two and the beginning of act three, the final battle and the conclusion of Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds. After a heartfelt moment, they are interupted by a voice. Who could it been, just watch.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Three, Scene One: Introduction of a villain**

"You know what, kid? You have a tendency to make up corny things like that. That was really pathetic, even for you."

As the brother and sister looked up, they saw standing on a lamp pole Chrono, with the look of evil and mischief in his face.

"Chrono?" the girl said, surprised. "Chrono, what are you doing?"

"That's not your Chrono," Joshua said as he readied his sword. "That the Chrono from my world."

"How right you are," Chrono said as he gave an evil smile. "I was watching you for all this time. It seemed that you finally found what you were looking for, how dopey and naïve you looked from up above. Now thanks to you, I'll be like old times."

"I'll never lose to you!"

"Is that so? It seems that without your pitiful friends looking after you, you're on your own; you'll be easier to destroy. That goes to your sister there too."

"You leave her out of this! Do you hear me?"

"Crystal."

And with that, Chrono leapt from the lamp pole and landed on the ground with such force that it sent shockwaves all over. The two were knocked back off their feet however Joshua quickly went back on his feet.

"This time, when I knock you down, you'll stay down. En Garde!"

As Chrono headed towards them, Joshua dashed towards the villain in the same manner. The clashing of swords grew more intense, sparks flew all over the place. Both determined to finish the other off once and for all. One for the justice long sought and the other for personal gain. For a while, it seems that their powers were evenly matched until the fight was taken up in the sky.

"Impressive…" Chrono huffed as he took to the air. "It seems you have improved. You are a most worthy adversary. However you've been a pain at my side for too long. This time, I'll finish you once and for all!"

"Do you say anything original? You've gotta admit, that line was seriously clichéd." Joshua took a huge leap into the air and tried to slice Chrono in half. However, Chrono dodged the shot and with his own sword, sent a shockwave of air towards Joshua causing him to knock him down against the cold, hard ground.

Chrono looked down on him. "I see your attitude hasn't changed! But your impudence ends here! Prepare to die!"

Chrono prepared for the finishing blow. As he did this, he dived towards the enemy, putting his sword in front of him. However, a pink sphere shot intercepted his move, Chrono was forced to break up the attack and his sword began to crack.

"What? Who!"

Chrono couldn't believe it, Joshua who started to come to, couldn't believe it too. For the one who intercepted the attack was his sister, who witnessed enough to know who was the true enemy and was holding a smoking gun.

"Back off! Nobody hurts my little brother and gets away with it."

Chrono, full of rage because of this encounter shouted, "Why…you…I'll destroy you both!"

All parties readied themselves for what they might do for it may decide the outcome of this whole fight.

* * *

Now the real battle begins. What will happen? Please R&R and find out. 


	2. Act Three, Scene Two

Sorry for the late update. I wanted to do this over the weekend but writer's block and all that. Anyway, the battle between Josh and Co. and Chrono is underway. Let's take a look.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Three, Scene Two: The Battle for Retribution**

Both fighting parties were using every skill, strength and piece of knowledge they had to defeat one another. However it seemed that they were all at a standstill in power. Continuous shots of Gospels and Sacreds from the blond girl tried unsuccessfully to hit the enemy and while she was doing that Joshua and Chrono battled one another from the ground, to the sky, and to the ground again. While it was a standstill of power, each person in the battle was losing energy…and patience. Agreeing that they were making any headway, Joshua made his way to the girl while dodging Chrono's fatal attacks.

"We must think of another way, what we're doing now is useless. We'd be just using our energy and shots for nothing."

"I agree, but what can we do? If you can think about another plan that'd be great but if not then we're screwed!"

Joshua's mind started to race again. At this time, he would had thought of a plan by now because he was mostly good at it at times like these. However when he tried to think of one, he got nothing. Because of the lack of resources and time, it make it harder to formulate a plan. While doing this, the girl kept firing aimlessly to Chrono in turn he dodge the attacks. However with each missed shot, Chrono became more furious and frustrated.

"Uhhh, I've got nothing!" Joshua thought. "Gotta think of a plan, but what!"

"Try to thinking of something never done before!"

Joshua turned around but saw nothing.

"What? Who's there?"

"It's me."

"Who's me? Wait a sec, Arbitrator, is that you? Oh man, I'm glad I'm you're here. We're in trouble."

"Really…I haven't noticed."

"Shut up! Listen, what do you mean, 'try to think of something never done before'"

"Well…think first of your resources…then your skills…then you'll be able to formulate a plan of action. Well, mister leader, what are you're going to do?"

Joshua thought about it for a minute. Then he had an idea. An idea so radical and simple, that some people might thought of it as stupid and suicidal.

"Okay, I've got it."

Joshua shouted to the girl, "Hey sis, cover for me."

"That's what I've been trying to do ever since you'd ducked into that rock, what's the hold up!"

Chrono, seeing Joshua, smiled. "Well finally, now I can finish you off." He then prepared his assault by curving his hands in a V shape formation and concentrated his energy. Soon, a bright blue ball appeared. However, one of the scared shots got to him, disturbing the attack.

"Gahh! I'll get you, first."

Disappearing from the sky, both Joshua and the girl looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Looking for me?"

The girl turned around but Chrono slashed her with his sword and she was flying into the air and dropped to the ground. The gun that she held dropped far away from her reach.

Chrono then started to advance towards her. "I'd intended to finish you off after your brother but since you've been annoying to me, I think I'll finish you right now." He gave an evil laugh and positioned himself for an energy attack.

"Take this, hellbound blast."

And with that, a blue bright energy ball went towards her. It looked like the end for her if it wasn't for Joshua, slashing the blast right back to Chrono. While stunned, Joshua dashed towards him, jumped up and slashed diagonal down then up in a V shape. With a piercing loud scream, Chrono stepped back four steps before crouching on one knee. It was clear that he was in great pain for at that moment his horns fell right off.

* * *

Well, is this really the end? Please R&R and I'll see you next time. 


	3. Act Three, Scene Three

Hello...to review Josh and his sister were engaged with a battle with the evil Chrono and near the end Josh cuts off his horns! (How gross is that!) Anyway, this is what happened next.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Three, Scene Three: Another Reunion**

Four steps back…four huge steps…four huge steps that had Chrono scream in pain as the two glowing sticks that were his horns fell on the ground. He got down on one knee, then one two, and then fell face flat on the ground. His body then disappeared; his clothes were all that was left of him. The glowing sticks with the blue aura waned then became normal. Joshua and the girl looked at each other, both surprised of the events that just took place. It was the end of Joshua's journey, his retribution was finally been served however the girl's journey just look a little side quest. The park became silent once again and debris of grass, rocks and park benches littered the ground. The glistening creek was still there and the oak three was there too.

"It's been done…after all of these years…everything….what we've been through…done…"

As Joshua said this, he didn't felt satisfaction, at peace or calm. Far from it. He then looked at his sister, the sister he knew was dead however with his own eyes he looked at this girl who was his sister in a sense. He felt saddened that his mission was accomplished, that he had to leave her, with her own destiny to fulfill.

"Man…I said to return Chrono to your world, not murder the guy!"

Their heartfelt quiet moment was interrupted by Arbitrator, who was again eating an apple and had the same smile that he rarely gives.

"However, that's pretty good too. I supposed that the bastard deserved it. Joshua…why the glum face. You've won."

"It doesn't fell like a victory," Joshua said, his voice choked up and tears in his eyes. "It doesn't fell like a victory because everyone I loved won't come back."

"Oh my God, are you still on that? Look, like you said 'people cannot changed, some people cannot be saved.' You've fulfilled the promise you've made to your loved ones. Can't you move on?"

"No…I can't"

"But you must!" Joshua turned to see her sister coming towards him, embracing him and then looking in his eyes.

"You've got to move on, because of the past binding all of us, we cannot succeed in life, we'd be just playing the same scene over and over again. That'd be really dull. I'm glad I've met you. Because of you, I've had gotten a new hope for my future." The two had tears in their eyes now. Truly this was a heartfelt moment. Again they embraced each other and while doing this, the Arbitrator's smile got wider.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but we do have some business to attend to, such as getting you back in your world. We've better get going before…"

At that moment from the park entrance, three figures were seen running towards them. They became visible once in range and the party recognized they as the white haired girl, the purple haired boy and a woman with long red hair, tall and slender figure plus she held a summoner's glove on her right hand.

"Well…speak of the devil, and the apostle, and the summoner. Crap, we've got some explaining to do…rather **you **guys have some explaining to do. I'll just watch."

"What!" the both of them answered simultaneously. Ignoring Joshua, the purple haired boy went over directly to the girl.

"Rosette!" the purple haired boy exclaimed. "Where have you've been! We've been looking all over the city for you?"

"Ah, Chrono" the girl answered, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I missed you. It seems that…um…well…"

"Never mind that, what happened here! It looked like a real fight took place here…" Chrono then turned his attention to Joshua. "Hi."

Chrono then turned back to the girl. "Uh…Rosette? Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes…and no. Hey!" the girl then turned her attention to the red haired woman. "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be somewhere else!"

"What? Are you talking to me?" said the woman mockingly. "I can be wherever I want to be so I choose here! However it seems it was a waste of time coming here as seeing nothing of interest…you're still mouthy, I already know that!"

"What!"

"Calm down, you two…" as Chrono got between them. "Rosette, you need to control your temper and Satella, you know how Rosette gets all worked up when she's mad."

The blond girl glared at him. "Wha…what I mean is…well…um…" And as the trio argued with each other, Joshua whispered the question to the white haired girl: "Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes…other times they're really good friends."

"Okay…enough of this." Arbitrator said while finishing the apple he had and throwing it out. "I think this is amusement enough. Maybe it's time I showed you the real reason for being here…"

"Real reason?" the woman asked. "What real reason?"

"This one," and as he said this the Arbitrator took out the sword from the sheathe, made a circle with the tip of the sword and slashed the center. Then he put it away. Suddenly, a binding light appeared at the rip and it became bigger and bigger until it covered the whole circle and to everyone's surprise, something was coming. A whole lot of some things.

* * *

Sorry for killing Chrono like that. I know some people wanted him to live but...he was evil. And who or what is coming out of that portal. Wouldn't you like to know! Please R&R

P.S: This chapter another reunion...next chapter "home reunion." (Sorry. I was goingfora Chrono Cross theme.)


	4. Act Three, Scene Four

Let's see...Josh and the others are in the park, discussing what had happened. Some of the major characters are here but not all. What party would that be if only some of the major characters were here. A portal is created and something is coming out. Find out what...

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Three, Scene Four: Home Reunion**

Something was coming out of the portal; a whole lot of somethings. All stood in awe in what the figures might be. Some readied their weapons and others just watched. There wasn't anyone around except for them. Suddenly, the figures started to become bigger and soon, two hands grabbed the rims of the portal. They were covered in white coat sleeves however it was struggling to get through.

Arbitrator stood there, slapping his forehead with his hand and exclaimed, "Ah, crap. I knew this would happen. The portal's too small. Joshua, grab the hand, I'll grab the other." And the two men grabbed the hands and they were making grunts of efforts. After a good three minutes, the figure started to go through but was not clearly seen by all. The two men gave one final, huge tug and the figure leapt out. However, there wasn't one figure that came out, it was three! When the dust cleared, the figures were plainly seen and everyone was shocked, surprised and full of confusion because the figures who stood before them were Joshua's friends. Joshua, Elizabeth, Fiore and Aion all stood there on one side and Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, and Statella stood on the other. Arbitrator stood in the middle, laughing like a hyena.

"Sweet Jesus," he laughed, holding his sides. "You guys should have seen your faces…they're still there!"

"I don't get the joke," Fiore said angrily. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I forgot to introduce you to your counterparts. Now…let's see. All of you take a good look at the person looking of the opposite side of you."

Each person did as they were told. They looked at each other and after taking a minute to look and think, they finally got it…

The red haired woman asked. "Fiore…Fiore, is that you?"

"That is my name, how do you know it?"

"I am…your sister…"

"How can you be if…." She then realized it. "You're…dear god, it's just like I imagined you…" Both of them conversed with one another, embracing each other and while this happened, Azmaria looked at Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth snapped at her.

"Well…um…did you…did you always wanted to become a doctor?"

"Yes…yes I did. It was an available option but seeing that people needed help with the demon pests, I stayed with the order. I was there for a long time, you know."

"Really…"

And both of them also conversed with the two sister and they exchanged information, techniques and among other things. Soon they became well known with each other however it seems that the heroes were having trouble understanding what was in front of them. Chrono and the girl could only look at Joshua and Aion, together. Aion noticed the two looking at him and whispered to Joshua, "Why are they looking at me funny."

"Don't worry," Joshua whispered back. "I think that guy over there is going to explain everything." Joshua then pointed to the Arbitrator who was sitting on a rock, listening to various conversations. After a good fifteen minutes of this, the Arbitrator stood up, looking more dignified.

"OK, settle down, all of you." He then proceeded all of them to take a place on the ground, some on the rocks and some on the grass. "You're probably wondering about this whole situation. Don't worry. The first time Joshua was here, he was confused as ever and it took him two days to understand the full concept of this whole thing. Now...where to begin…"

And the Arbitrator preceded to explain to them the theory of the different plains of realities, how everything they were used to in their world is the exact opposite of what they were used to in the other world. How they were connected due to a breach in the Astral line and the swords were the keys to opening this dimension. Joshua and Rosette themselves told how they defeated the evil Chrono and they all shocked about how they did it. Arbitrator also explained how the swords held the key of the portal and how it cannot be used by evil.

"Yeah," Joshua interrupted him. "But how did Chrono use the swords if they cannot be used for evil."

"Good question. You see, normally the swords give off a light aura that protects itself from evil hands. However, these swords can be used by humans because humans give off a positive and negative energy. Therefore, Chrono controls these humans and orders the killings of the innocents. When these swords are tainted with human blood enough times, the swords no longer become a swords of light, more like an opposite; they become swords of darkness and therefore can be used by evil people. The saint's sword, your sword Joshua, is the only sword that cannot be affected by this stipulation."

"That explains the bodies on the pikes," Aion noted. "But why were they arranged in the manner that they were in when we encountered Chrono in our world?"

"Another good question. Because human bodies are the vessels of human souls, they normally go to the Astral line immediately after they die. However, Chrono put some sort of spell that seals the soul inside the vessel until he feels the time was right to let them free. If there are enough souls, they then go up in a huge cluster that calls upon the line to take them away. That's how he called the line without the use of the apostles."

The blond girl stood up, "Okay…but how did Aion and company got though here. Normally we would see the Astral line and if what you say is true, the portal would have opened on top of us. How did you make it appear in front of us?"

Arbitrator took out his sword. It was a blue steel sword, with a dark blue hint and a golden diamond shaped rock between the hint and the blade. "My sword acts as a redirector so some of the Astral line energy is redirected into this sword. But only I can specifically use this sword. You can say it has a mind of its own. The portal creation is also a secret art used by the order that made this sword. Only those strong enough can learn this art."

Everyone became very silent. Finally after a good minute to think this through, Joshua stood up again. "Now what? Chrono's been defeated, the sinners are no more so what happens now?"

"Nothing…for you. You're journey has ended. However, your sister's journey as with her company had just taken a quick detour. The only thing we need to do now is for you guys to take you back home…back to your world."

"I had a feeling you might say that…" They all took a good look at each other. They didn't want to leave each other after getting to know them, although they knew each other only for an hour. Now they had to leave. There was no escaping it.

As everyone stood up, Joshua said quietly, "Well then…let's go home." Everyone agreed with each other. It had to be done.

* * *

Well...not what you expect and this is only the third last chapter. The second last chapter is next. Please R&R! 


	5. Act Three, Scene Five

This is the second last chapter so soak it up! Josh and company meets Rosette and company. Feelings are mixed and every loose end I can think off is tied up. Now to say goodbye to newfound friends their hopes and dreams. Very sad, but must be go on...

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Act Three, Scene Five: Goodbye, Goodbye, Good Friends, Goodbye**

As the Arbitrator proceeded to open the portal once again, Joshua and company looked at their opposites. They were all saddened by this, some tears in their eyes and others choose to remain silent. The portal was opened yet again and the wormhole looked like a light filled passage in which some parts were brighter than others. As Joshua and company got in front of the wormhole, Fiore first spoke as she departed.

"My sister…in my world, you've died and went to the great beyond. However, in this world, you have flourished and have become just as beautiful as me. You have all of our traits of our people. I could only wish I could stay with you but…" she paused for a minute but then spoke again, her voice all choked. "But I have a future that lays in wait for me. I can only wish for the best for you and your friends…"

She started to cry and the red headed woman embraced her. "I'll find your other self." she said. "I promise you, and I hope she'll be just like you."

Fiore nodded and then she went through the hole. Elizabeth was up next. "Azmaria, I feel bad for you, I really do. All the pain and suffering you went through. Believe me, although it was only for a very short time, my experience with you have changed me to perceive people like you do. Truly, you are an inspiration."

"Thank you," the white haired girl answered to her. Elizabeth walked over to her and put a golden crucifix with a diamond at its center. "I give this to you, for my deep gratitude, for changing me for the better. May you and you're other friends find courage and strength when you feel lonely at times. Always wear this with pride."

Elizabeth said this while jumping into the hole. Aion was there to speak. "Chrono…Rosette. I am truly sorry for what happened to your Joshua. I can only wish for the better for him. Please, believe me."

Chrono looked up upon him. "Of course, you're different than the Aion we know. I hope that you can find peace and atonement where you go."

"That is a promise, my friend. As for you, Rosette, I am again sorry for this…" The blond haired girl just stood silent. Aion, seeing that nothing was getting to her, nodded to everyone and jumped in the hole. Joshua was the only one there to say goodbye…goodbye to everyone…to her sister. Joshua went towards her and looked her in the eyes.

"Sis…thank you…thank you for letting me know you. I hope that you can find your Joshua. I hope that your friends can lead you to the right direction. I regret that I have to leave you and once I leave you, I'll have no sister." Joshua's eyes began to leak with tears.

"Joshua…I hope you can find peace at last." And so she push him towards the portal. "Go…please…go now…go and find your future!" she shouted this with tears in her eyes. Both of them were tear filled and so Joshua jumped in. No regrets, no fears, only confidence. As he left, the portal closed, only the Arbitrator with Rosette and her company remained in that park. The sky was blue, clear blue and everyone began to left, in silence and while this happened, a huge eagle flew over them, landing on a white coat sleeve.

"Goodbye my naïve friends…goodbye…"

* * *

Well...I hope you do know who that is...anyway, the last chapter is coming up next. The conclusion to CC: The Two Worlds. Don't miss it. Please R&R 


	6. Epilogue

Well my friends, this is the end. The end of CC: The Two Worlds. My last review. After the questions are asked and everyone has been returned to their original worlds, where in the future...the far future.

Don't own CC.

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Epilogue **

_Ninety Six years into the future_

The year is 2006, the place: a barren forest with a huge clearing that used to be seventh bell. An old man, with a cane and a sword kept in its sheath stand alone, at its center. Everything is all over, everyone is gone. His friend, his family, his sister; the only thing that hasn't gone is neither his sword nor the memories he had since he was a young lad. Tears streak down on his face as he remembers the times he had with his friends.

"Dear sister…" he says. "I've finally come back to you…after all these years…I've finally come home."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" The man turns around and is shock to what he finds. He finds a mysterious man, a man he knew from long ago. "You've…you've haven't changed a bit, have you."

"No…" the mysterious man answered. "Because I am not of this world and anything nor anyone cannot affect me." The man turns his back on him and he whispers.

"Look around you. Everything is gone. The debris from those days ago all composed heaps of soil and hard ground is all what's left. The order that I stay with for all this time, just disbanded last week. My friends…my friends all gone so all that's left is…"

"Your partner, your sword and your memories. Which reminds me…?"

"You're wondering where _he_ is. I requested that I make this journey alone. He's probably at his lady's tomb, you know, the one he loved."

"Ah…."

"How is the other world? I haven't check in it for a while. For years to be precise."

"The villain there is dead; the order is going strong with the help of the church and the government. However the people you knew…" he grew silent.

"All dead…"

"All but one, Azmaria; she has a tendency to stay out of trouble when certain things go wrong. Last time I check, she was in charge of the order."

"Then I'll be joining them…very soon."

The two men walked with each other, in silence. An hour later, they came across a pile of stones and with it these faded words:

_To my dear sister, may you find everlasting peace_

"Leave me here," the old man says. "I wish to spend my remaining moments with her."

As the mysterious man leaves, he lies down, put his sword across the grave and he says at last:

"My God…into your hands I commit my spirit. My sister…I coming for you…"

And with that, the hands on the clock he held onto suddenly stops. The man dies. Nobody knows what happened to him or how he lived for so long. It's was probably fate or destiny. His friends and memories were all that was left for him and his partner. For his partner, atonement was served for him. Nobody knew of the whereabouts of the man or his partner. Nobody knows...

So that's it…that's it end…

That's the life and times of Joshua Christopher and his adventure into the other world...

* * *

Like it says guys, THAT'S THE END. There's no more acts for this story. I'll probably make another story, hopefully better and with more people talking. I would like to thank for all the people who had the time to look at the story. Big thanks to the person who kept reviewing my stuff. Anyway, please R&R and I hope you really enjoyed **CC: The Two Worlds!**


End file.
